


The Flesh and the Fantasy

by Lostinimagination



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Bartenders, Fantasizing, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostinimagination/pseuds/Lostinimagination
Summary: A bit of fluff prompted by a phrase from a Celine Dion song that got stuck in my head and I needed to get it out. My brain works in mysterious ways...
Kudos: 6





	The Flesh and the Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> As always, these characters don't belong to me, I am merely a puppet master pulling their strings to make them dance to my tune.

_I see the new girl is working tonight. What was her name…Emily…Ella…Emma, yes, that’s it, Emma. I wonder what she will be wearing this time._

“Roni, I need a pitcher of Bud and four mugs.”

“Coming up.” The bartender grabbed an empty pitcher and set it under one in the row of brass taps. _I wonder what the line-up is tonight._ She looked toward the dressing room door, wondering when the blonde would emerge.

“Can I get two gimlets, a whiskey sour, and a vodka martini, shaken not stirred, for the guy who thinks he’s James Bond.”

“He’ll get what I give him and not know the difference.”

The waitress laughed. “You’re probably right.”

“I know I am. I’ve spent a lot of time behind a bar. Looks like it’s going to be a good night.”

“I hope so, my car needs some work and it isn’t going to be cheap. I wish I could get a couple of shifts up on that stage instead of down here.”

“Talk to Gold, he might give you a shot.”

“I will, gotta go.”

-Put your hands together and get your dollars out for Chardonnay-

_Chardonnay, is that her? Oh yes, it is._ Roni watched as much of the show as she was able to without being overly noticed. _Silver stilettos, nice, and damn those legs go on forever._ Her breath caught as her eyes wandered up Emma’s body. _Someone said she has a teenaged son; she hardly looks old enough for that. It’ll be nice to have someone here with some life experience, I’m tired of dealing with girls who have no idea that the world existed before iPhones were invented. She is such a tease, she’s got them all eating out of her hand, me included. I’d love to eat out of those hands. I’d love to-_

“Hey, I need another round for table four, that was the rum and coke, vodka rocks, and a Heineken.”

“Sure thing.” She began scooping ice into glasses. When she looked up from her work, she saw the blonde choosing a patron for a lap dance. _Lucky bastard. Wonder if she gives private dances for women or just men?_

“Roni, I’m going to need you to stay late tonight and close, Ruby called in sick again.”

“Um, sure, Gold, you know I love this job.” _I love the view, that’s for damn sure. Dammit, she’s going, but she’ll be back._

“While I’m here, can I get a Johnnie Walker Gold?”

“I think you’re the only one who ever orders the gold.”

“Then no one else has good taste.”

“Or maybe they’re saving their money for the girls.”

“Either way…thank you for staying tonight.”

“Sure thing.” She looked back up onto the stage but none of the dancers captured her attention like Emma. _I wonder if she’s single. I wonder if she’s gay or hopefully at least flexible. Oh, she’s flexible all right. The way she works that pole…_ Regina involuntarily squeezed her thighs together thinking about the blonde.

“Scotch and soda, seven and seven, screwdriver, shot of Patron, and a Shirley Temple.”

“A Shirley Temple?”

“Designated driver, I guess.”

“Hey, I need six kamikazes and a blow job, they feel the need to order me a shot, too.”

“Light on the booze and heavy on the whipped cream?”

“Thanks, Roni.”

-Let’s all welcome Chardonnay back to the main stage-

Roni’s eyes flashed up at the main stage as the opening chords of Joe Cocker’s ‘You Can Leave Your Hat On’ boomed through the club’s speakers. _This song was made for her, or was she made for this song? She is so incredibly sexy. Mmmm a chair, nice change from the pole, she’s a little more creative than most of the dancers working here. Oh, fuck me, a garter belt! Does she know what she’s doing to me? Probably the same thing she’s doing to everyone else watching her. Wonder how late she’s working. I could ask her out for coffee after if we’re leaving around the same time. Wait, I have to stay tonight, dammit Ruby, get your shit together and come to work once in a while. Damn, the song’s almost over. She should have at least one more set tonight. I really need to start paying attention to other people’s schedules so I know who works when._

“T and t, two Buds, and a Coke.”

“Hey, I need a screwdriver and a White Russian.” Roni started filling more glasses with ice. One of the things she liked about tending bar at The Golden Palace was that the drinks were usually pretty simple and she could knock them out fast when things were busy. It also made for a boring job many nights, but at least she had the show to occupy her if things got slow.

“Dirty martini with extra olives and a vodka tonic.”

“Which Macallan's do we have? I’ve got a couple of heavy hitters that want to throw some money around.”

Roni looked up at the top shelf. “18 and 25. I think there might be a bottle of 40 in the back room but don’t quote me on that.”

“Thanks a lot, I’ll be back.”

_Wonder how much longer until Emma comes out again. That last set was, yeah, I wouldn’t mind if she does that routine every night._

“They want the 25. I didn’t mention the 40, just in case.”

“How many?”

“Two, but I think they might be needing refills later.” She winked at the bartender.

“Just let me know.” _Who’s coming out next, Ariel, not into redheads, just a certain blonde._ She started washing glasses, readying herself for the inevitable next wave of drink orders. She looked at the few patrons sitting at her bar, making sure they didn’t need anything.

“Another pitcher of Bud, please.”

Roni dried her hands on a bar towel and poured the beer.

“Hey, love, can I get a rum?” A dark haired man with an accent sat down at the bar.

“Any particular brand you might be interested in?”

“I’m feeling a little spicy this evening, how about a Captain on the rocks.”

“Coming right up.” She filled a glass with ice and poured him a healthy dose of the dark rum.

-Who’s ready for another glass of Chardonnay?-

Roni adjusted her sights, hoping to catch the entire performance. _Oh sweet Jesus look at that woman. I have got to get to know her, biblically if possible. Is she looking at me? Maybe I do have a chance._

“She’s something isn’t she.”

“Um, yeah, I guess.” She swallowed, almost embarrassed to be caught ogling the dancer.

“Hard to believe she had a baby less than a year ago.”

“How do you know that? I haven’t seen you here before.” _How does he know Emma, and whatever she used to prevent stretch marks did an amazing job._

“I, ahh, I’m her husband, Killian. I know the customers aren’t supposed to know she’s married, but you work here so I guess it’s okay.”

“Yeah, the dancers like to keep things like that quiet.” _She has a husband!? And a baby._

He took his phone out of his pocket. “Here, this is out little Hope.” He showed her a picture on his phone.

Roni couldn’t help but smile. “She’s adorable.” He flipped through more pictures of them as a family. _She’s happy with him._

“I think so, but I’m a little biased. I hope it’s all right that I’m here. I came to pick her up.”

“As far as anyone else knows you’re just another perv looking for a lap dance.” _And I’m sure you’ve gotten plenty of them over the years, guyliner._ “It’s probably not a good idea for the two of you to walk out together, though, someone might get the idea that they might be able to take her home tomorrow night.”

“I hadn’t thought about that. I’ll just text her that I’m in the parking lot. Thanks for the drink…”

“I’m Roni. Take good care of her, of your family.”

“All right then, maybe I’ll see you around.” He left a ten on the counter and made his way out the front door.

_Once more fell for the straight chick, you’re never gonna learn, Roni._ She poured herself a shot of whiskey and went back to work.


End file.
